Cry Little Sister
by MistressWinter24
Summary: Viola Creed aka Vixen has been through hell and back again but it doesn't seem to be over yet. Now a part of the Avengers team, she holds not so secret feelings for the Angry Doctor and he for her. Life seems quiet after Loki's defeat but then Vixen's past comes back. Old friends and enemies are coming back and things get crazy with the return of Vix's brothers. AU, Bruce/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based around X Men Origins Wolverine. Viola/Vixen is the twin sister of Victor/Sabertooth and the half sister of Logan/James/Wolverine. I don't want to say too much about her because it'll be revealed as the story progresses. Set after the Avengers but will contain flashbacks of the movies both Avengers and Wolverine. This is also a Bruce/OC fic because I felt like it. **

**AU! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or X Men or anything from the movie Wolverine but I do own Viola and any other OCs who appear. **

**Enjoy. **

Viola's POV

_James was sick in bed again. _

"_You're always sick." Victor commented from beside the fire, using a knife to make his nails into claws. _

_I looked up from the book she was read. "Come on Vicky we were sick when we we're his age." I argued. _

_The door opened and James father walked in. Victor and I stood up. _

"_Good evening sir." We spoke together. _

"_Evening, Victor… Viola." He nodded at us. "I didn't realise you were still here." He crossed over to James' bed. _

"_We were just keeping James company sir." I told him. _

"_If that's alright." Victor added. _

"_Very kind of you both." James father replied with a small smile. "Any better son?" He stroked James forehead. _

_James shivered. "Still cold, father." _

"_Just a mild fever." His father replied. "You'll be alright in the morning."_

_I walked to stand beside Victor and took his hand in mine. _

"_You always say that." James smiled. _

_His father chuckled softly. "And you always pull through, don't you?" He questioned. _

"_Yeah." James nodded. _

"_Now are you taking your medicine?" James' father asked. _

_Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the front door. Victor and I both turned to look out the window when we heard our father shouting for Elizabeth, James' mother. _

"_Your father is drunk again." James' father spoke to us. "You should help him home, Victor." _

"_It's not my name he's calling sir." Victor snarled back. _

_James' father got up off the bed and crossed for the door. _

"_Father!" James called. _

"_Stay where you are, James." His father ordered. _

_Victor and I followed after him, hearing the loud commotion going on downstairs. I was frightened, I'd never heard father so angry before. _

_Victor squeezed my hand. "Stay by me ok?" _

_I nodded and held onto his hand tightly. I watched from the sidelines as our father pulled out a gun and shot James' father. Elizabeth shrieked and I backed into Victor. Suddenly James ran down the stairs and knelt by his father, but it was too late. _

"_James?" Our father addressed the younger boy. _

_James turned and looked at our father pure hatred in his eyes. _

"_There are things you don't understand." Our father tried to explain with a tight grip of Elizabeth's arm. _

"_Please don't." Elizabeth begged. _

_Our father shook his head. "I need him to know, no more lies." He shouted. _

_Whilst my father argued with Elizabeth he didn't notice James's hands clench into fists and bone like claws grow from the gaps between his knuckles. _

_James screamed and ran at our father sinking the claws into our father. I stared in horror. _

"_James!" Elizabeth exclaimed. _

_I watched as our father looked down at James. "He- He wasn't your father… son." Our father breathed his last word. _

_I turned my head away and buried it into the crook of Victor's neck. _

_James slowly turned and looked at his mother. _

"_What are you?" Elizabeth questioned._

_James didn't reply but ran out of the house. _

_Victor pulled me along. "Come on." He urged me forward. _

_Victor and I ran after James, Victor getting ahead and tackled him to the ground. James jumped up and raised him fists. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" He exclaimed. _

"_Yes you did!" Victor shouted back. _

"_He deserved it." I added. _

"_And you gave it to him." Victor finished, walking forwards and placed his hands on James' shoulders. "We're brothers, Jimmy. You realise that? And Vi is your sister." He pointed to me. "We're family. And family protects each other. We have to be hard now, hard so nothing can ever touch us." Victor glanced between us. _

_I nodded. "He's right James." _

_James sniffed, tears in his eyes. "I want to go home." _

"_We can't." Victor told him. "We stick together, no matter what, and take care of anyone who gets in our way." He smiled. "Can you do that little brother?" _

_James nodded. _

_Men could be heard in the distance. "They're coming after us. Can you run?" _

_James and I nodded. _

_We ran as fast as we could. _

"_Keep running. Don't look back." Victor took my hand in one and James' in another. _

_Years passed and so did many wars. Civil War, First World War, Second World War and finally Vietnam. James (now Logan), Victor and I were a strong team. The wolf, the sabre-tooth and the vixen. But as time passed Victor became more brutal and attacked a military officer during a raid. James and I stuck by him earning us all an execution. _

_We were tied to posts side by side and the guns were pointed on us. _

"_Wake me when it's over." Victor told us._

_James and I shared a look and then the bullets hit us. _

I started awake, panting heavily. I glanced over at my alarm clock to see it was one in the morning. I groaned and slumped back on my bed in my bedroom in now The Avenger Tower. It was strange to think over two months ago I had fought in a new team, against the power that is Loki and now I was living with the Avengers in the tower. I sighed and slumped back against my soft bed and closed my eyes, allowing dreams of the past to haunt me once more.

_We were sat in our cell after the execution. I was leaning against Logan, my head resting on his shoulder. Victor was on the opposite side of the cell, a rat on his shoulder. The door suddenly opened, blinding us to reveal a man in military uniform and sunglasses stood in the doorway with a blank expression. _

"_My name is Major William Stryker." He informed us. "You've been charged with killing a senior officer." He continued. "Is that correct?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Obviously." I muttered. _

"_Apparently, we have some issues with authority." Victor answered. _

_Logan and I glared at him. _

"_Just keep a lid on it." Logan told Victor. _

"_Sir." Victor sneered. _

_I crossed my arms over my chest. _

"_The warden tells me that your sentence was carried out by a firing squad at 10 hundred hours. How'd that go?" Stryker asked. _

"_It tickled." I kicked my legs out, turning my head to glance at him for a moment. _

_Stryker smirked and took off his sunglasses. "You guys tired of running? Tired of denying your true nature?" He questioned. _

"_What do you care?" Victor and I asked at the same time. _

"_Oh I care." Stryker answered. "I care because I know how special you are. How valuable." _

_I snorted and looked away. _

_Stryker knelt down in front of us. "Look, you can stay here locked up like freaks of nature, or you can join me. I'm putting together a special team with special privileges. Now, tell me, how would you like to really serve your country?" He questioned. _

_I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Because four wars isn't enough?" I asked sarcastically. _

_Stryker stood up. "I'll give you three some time to talk it over." _

_I glanced at Logan and Victor who both nodded. _

"_We don't need time to talk." Logan spoke up. "We're in." He told Stryker. _

"_I'll have you released within the hour." Stryker left and the door slammed shut, leaving us in the dark once more. _

_I sighed. "Why do I feel like we just sold our souls to the devil?" _

The dream changed and it was like I was reliving every moment of my life.

_We were sat on the jet flying out on a mission. I was sat in between Logan and Victor. Victor was watching the guy opposite us whilst Logan was trying hard not to puke all over the floor and I was on the edge of joining him. If there was one thing Logan and I shared in common other than our claws, it was our hate of flying. I was strange in that I had both my brother abilities, I had two sets of claws instead of one. _

_The guy opposite us, Wade, was sharpening this huge ass sword and the noise was grating on my nerves. _

"_You know, I love this weapon more than any other thing in the whole wide world. Do you wanna know why?" He leant forward showing the weapon to Victor and I. _

"_No." Victor answered. _

_I tilted my head. "Compensation." _

_He glared at me. "I don't know why Stryker invited a woman to the team." _

_I sneered at him. "Go on then why the huge ass sword if not to compensate for smaller areas?" I smirked, eyeing the guys crotch. _

"_It's memorable." He answered. _

_The guy in question was Wade Wilson and the guy never knew when to shut the fuck up. _

"_Sure it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane but you whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never, ever forget." Wade continued to talk. _

_Victor and I shared a blank look, neither of us was rather impressed. _

"_That's funny, Wade." Victor replied. "I think you confuse me with someone who gives a shit." Victor rolled his eyes. _

_Wade scoffed. "Right, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun or bone claws or the fingernails of a bag lady." He joked. "Or both." He glanced at me. _

_Victor sneered and his nails grew. Wade gripped his precious sword and drew a blade. "Manicure?" He questioned. _

_I huffed. "Vic." _

"_Cool it." Logan replied calmly. _

_Victor smirked and his nails retracted. _

"_Fred got a new tattoo. I'm concerned." Wade changed the subject. _

_Seriously did this guy ever shut up? Logan and I glanced over at Fred to see the tattoo of a girl on his left arm. _

"_Oh, Jesus, Fred, you just met her last night." Logan leant back in his seat. _

"_I love her." Fred answered. _

"_I think I'm going to be sick." I groaned. _

_Wade snorted. "Oh don't be such a girl… Oh right I forgot you are one." He smirked. _

"_Shut your mouth Wade before I do it for you." I snarled. "Anyway Fred, seriously, you love her after one night?" I questioned. _

_Fred smirked. "She's a gymnast." He answered. _

_I snorted. _

_Logan shook his head. _

_Stryker turned to Bradley. "Bradley take her down." _

_Bradley placed a hand to his temple and the plane jolted. I gripped Logan's shoulder and groaned. Logan rested his head in his hands. _

"_Are you guys gonna puke?" Fred asked us, taking a bite out of a granola bar. _

"_If we were meant to fly, we'd grow wings." Logan answered. _

"_Aw don't worry Nancy, more people die driving than flying." Agent Zero spoke for the first time with a smirk. _

_I glared at him. "How about from impaling?" I shot back. _

"_Hey be nice." Wraith told us. "Or be your approximation of nice." He glanced at me. _

_I smiled. I liked Wraith he was probably the coolest, least cocky of this lot and didn't mind the fact I was of the opposite sex or at least didn't voice an opinion. _

_Logan was starting to turn green. _

"_Would you like a bucket?" Wraith offered. _

_Logan held up his hands. "No." _

"_Gentlemen, wheels down in Lagos in five." Stryker announced. _

I snapped out of the dream and ran a hand through my hair. I was covered in sweat and when I glanced at the clock I'd only gotten two more hours sleep, making it 3am. I sighed, knowing more sleep was futile and got out of bed, stretching. I took a long shower, before changing into my black jeans and white tank top and grey zip up hoodie.

I walked out into the living area and saw Bruce sat on the couch with a book.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged. "Dreams." I answered walking over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass pouring myself a glass of water.

"Nightmares?" Bruce asked.

I shook my head, sitting down. "Memories." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "What about you?" I asked.

Bruce shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." Bruce answered.

I nodded. "What are you reading?"

"Alice in Wonderland, for some reason the book appealed to me tonight." Bruce smiled, glancing down at the cover.

I smirked. "Do you have any idea why a raven is like writing desk Dr Banner?" I asked him.

Bruce smiled. "You read it?"

I shrugged. "I had some time to pass." I sipped my water.

Bruce pulled off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"Headache?" I asked him.

"More like a migraine." Bruce replied with a small smile.

I nodded. "You should try to sleep." I told him.

Bruce shook his head. "I can't."

I got up and walked over to him and held out my hand. "Come on Banner, you need sleep." I told him. "Trust me?"

Bruce smiled. "It's myself that I don't trust." He answered.

I pulled him up. "Come on Bruce. You need to relax." I pulled him back towards my bedroom.

"Vix… I…"

"Bruce shut up and let go for once." I cut him off.

We reached my room and I scanned my ID card, opening the door.

"Vix." Bruce protested.

I placed a finger to his lips. "Trust me."

He nodded.

"Then take your shirt and trousers off and lie down on the bed." I told him.

Bruce frowned in confusion.

I laughed. "You need to be comfortable Bruce." I answered his unanswered question.

Bruce nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt.

I turned away and walked into my large bathroom, finding the almond massage oil and a hand towel. Bruce was sat on the edge of the bed. I smiled at him and walked over to the bed, I sat next to him and run my hands through his hair.

Bruce let out a small moan and tilted his head back.

"Lie back." I told him.

Bruce shifted on the bed to lie back in the centre and I moved to sit at his head.

"Close your eyes." I whispered.

Bruce closed his eyes.

I ran my fingertips over his forehead, moving my palms to rest on the side of his head I moved them in small slow circles.

Bruce let out a sigh. I used my thumbs to rub soothing circles into his temples. I moved my hands away. "Roll onto your stomach." I instructed.

Bruce shifted onto his stomach and turned his head to the side to look at me. I smiled. "Relax." I told him.

Bruce closed his eyes once more with a small sigh. I shifted on the bed and rubbed the oil onto my hands, I started at the base of his neck. "Damn Banner you're wound tight." I pushed my thumbs into a tight knot of muscles.

Bruce groaned beneath me. I worked the tension from his neck and shoulders, working my way down his back. I shifted off him and began to massage his right thigh, down his left leg, finishing with the foot before repeating the same action with his left leg. I finished the massage and smirked seeing Bruce was now asleep. I moved off the bed, wiping the excess oil off my hands with the towel.

Bruce grabbed my arm. "Stay." He blinked his eyes opened, shifting on the bed. "You need to sleep too." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. "Ok, give me a second." I pulled off my joggers and tank top and got on the bed beside Bruce. "You ok with this?"

Bruce nodded, pulling me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you."

"No problem." I kissed his nose. "Sleep Banner."

Bruce closed his eyes and I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

**So that's the first chapter. The relationship with Bruce and Vix at the moment is there but unsaid. They both like each other but neither of them has the guts to act on their feelings, there's just a lot of awkward moments like seen here. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Next one is on the way. Please leave me a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy. There is going to be hints of Stony in this story but what is a story without Stony? **

**Disclaimer same as always. **

**Please review. **

Tony's POV

I don't understand why it had to be me to go wake the sleeping beast. You save the world and house a group of superheroes and they still send me into the animal's den? I banged on the door to Vix's bedroom and then opened the door. "Rise and shi… well well. When I was told to initial the wake up call I only thought it was for one." I smirked.

Vix looked up and glared at me. "Get out." She snarled.

I chuckled. There she was The Vixen laying in her underwear with none other that our resident Doctor Banner, who was also in his underwear and had Vix in a death grip. "Come on now Vix we're friends here." I smirked.

Vix opened her mouth. "St-"

"And before you start calling for Steve do you really want more people to see this. Oh wait." I reached for my phone and took a picture. "Well that all I need. Bye Vix." I left the room.

"STARK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Vix scream as I walked away.

Bruce's POV

I jolted away to Vix yelling. I opened my eyes and realised we were lying on her bed, limbs tangled together, in our underwear. Last night came flooding back to me and I flushed, removing my arms and glanced at the closed door. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stark." Vix snarled. "I swear I'm going to kill him one day." She ran a hand through her hair, leaning back against my chest.

I felt my heart rate increase and took a few breaths to calm myself down. I wrapped my arms around her soft, warm body. "We should probably go face the music." I sighed.

Vix stretched. "No ten more minutes." She complained.

I smiled. "Are you always this bad in the mornings?" I questioned, tracing my hand up her arm softly.

Vix chuckled. "Years of never sleeping or sleeping rough, this bed is heaven I would never leave it, if I got the choice." She replied.

I chuckled and shifted away. "Well we have to get up." I got up off the bed and grabbed my trousers, pulling them on.

Vix sighed and moved off the bed grabbing her clothes. Once we were both dressed we walked out of her room.

I cleared my throat. "Well I'm going to head to the lab." I motioned to the left.

Vix nodded. "Right. I should probably hit the gym." She motioned to the right.

"I guess I'll see you around." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah." Vix reached up and kissed my cheek. "See you around Bruce." She walked away.

I watched her go, bringing a hand up to my cheek.

"Man you're screwed."

I jumped and turned around to Tony leaning against the wall. "Leave it Tony." I walked down the corridor towards the lab.

Tony fell into stride beside me. "What's the problem big man? You like her, she likes you. Ask the woman out, sleep together… except don't do a lot of sleeping. You'll feel a lot better." Tony patted me on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Is not that simple."

"Yeah it is." Tony answered.

I shook my head. "It really isn't." I walked into the lab and rolled up the sleeves on my shirt.

"Bruce, you're head over heels for her. Just go for it. Let go. Live a little." Tony exclaimed.

"Tony, it's dangerous. I couldn't do that to her." I argued.

Tony held up his hands. "Fine, have it your way." He turned to the door. "But don't think she's going to wait around for long. Do you think you can handle seeing her with another man?" Tony walked out.

I sighed and took my glasses off rubbing my temples. My headache had returned.

Vix's POV

"Morning Steve." I clapped my old friend on the back, walking into the gym. "Can you do me a favour and control your boyfriend?" I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out tape, taping my hands. I walked over to the punching bag.

Steve chuckled. "It's Tony. That's like asking me to control you."

I laughed. "Yeah." I landed a well aimed punch at the bag, hitting it again and again, letting out my frustration.

"So how are things with you and Banner?" Steve asked.

I looked up. "He told you?" I questioned.

Steve shrugged. "Tony tells me everything. Some stuff I don't even want to know." He shook his head with a sigh.

I sighed and growled in frustration punching the bag again, sending it flying across the gym.

"That bad huh?" Steve asked.

I sat down on the floor and sighed. "This is even more ridiculous than before you and Tony got together and that was just painful." I chuckled.

Steve sat down next to me. "You're telling me."

I smiled and stretched. "Fancy a spar?" I asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Steve pulled me up.

After sparring with Steve for a few hours, I returned my room to shower and change into khaki skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. I whistled to myself pulling on my boots and lacing them up. I pulled on my leather jacket and stuffed my wallet and phone into the pockets. I placed my dog tags around my neck. I left my room and through to the living room.

"You're looking very dressed up. Off out?" Tony asked.

I scowled. "For your information, yes. I'm meeting an old friend." I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I downed it and stretched. "Well I'll see you guys later." I waved to the group, leaving the tower.

I crossed town to Brooklyn and walked into the old bar Vinny's. Glancing around I grinned seeing my old friend sat at the furthest end of the bar. I walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Freddie I see the girl shrunk back to 85 pounds." I greeted him.

"I see you haven't changed Vix." Fred smiled at me.

"Nah, you'd miss me." I smirked. I called the bartender over and ordered two beers. "So what have you been doing with yourself?"

Fred shrugged. "After your brother beat me to a pulp I lost all that weight, I teach boxing now." He replied. "What about you? Still fighting the world's bad guys I hear."

"Yeah, what else can I do?" I shrugged. "God I can't believe this place is still standing, isn't this the place you met…" I motioned to the arm. "What was she again?"

"A gymnast." Fred replied with a grin. "I still love her."

We both burst out laughing. The night continued with us reminiscing about old times.

"Do you remember getting stuck in the elevator in Lagos?" Fred asked.

I nodded. "Yeah and Wade wouldn't shut up. God that guy could talk for England." I shook my head.

Fred nodded. "Yeah and he'd say he only shut up when he was asleep."

"And then that night we camped out and he wouldn't shut up in his sleep." I laughed.

Fred laughed with me. "I thought Victor was going to kill him."

I shook my head. "Forget Victor, I was going to kill him." We both started laughing.

I finished my seventh beer and sighed. "Well I should head back." I stretched.

Fred nodded. "It was good seeing you again Vix." Fred and I left the bar together.

"Yeah we should do this again." I patted him on the back.

"You have my number." He gave me a hug. "I'll see you later." He waved, walking in the opposite directed to me.

I arrived back at the tower to find Bruce in the living room. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hi." Bruce replied. "You have a good date?" He asked.

I snorted. "Date? Who told you… Tony." I rolled my eyes, sitting down next to him. "It wasn't a date. Fred was part of my old team. I was feeling nostalgic and looked him up." I explained. "Plus he's still in love with a gymnast he met for one night."

Bruce frowned. "Oh, I erm thought… Did you have a nice time?"

"It was bittersweet." I answered.

Bruce frowned.

I sighed. "Well on one hand it was good seeing an old friend, talking about the past. One the other hand it was painful, it made me miss the old days, the days when we were just a team following the orders of a guy who was a bit of a dick. But we had a laugh, like we do as the Avengers, only its different." I explained.

Bruce placed his hand over mine. "You miss them?"

I nodded. "Sometimes. Others I don't even want to think about the past, it's too painful."

"Have you thought about contacting your brothers?" Bruce asked me.

I shook my head. "No, that's opening a barrel full of arguments and hurt that I don't think I can deal with." I sighed. "I'm going to go to bed." I kissed Bruce's cheek. "Thanks Bruce." I walked out of the room and to my bedroom, although I wouldn't be sleeping today.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter 3, thiou s is why this story is rated M. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer the same as always. **

**Please review.**

Viola's POV

I woke up to someone banging on my door. I glanced at my alarm clock which showed it was one in the morning. I growled under my breath and got up walking to the door and wrenched it open. "What?" I snapped, then my eyes widened. "Bruce?" I questioned.

Bruce didn't reply but walked forward, taking my head in his hands and kissed me hard. It took me all of five seconds to react and kiss him back, bringing my hands up to run through his hair. The kiss was heated, passionate.

We broke away to breathe. I smiled at him. "Well that was unexpected."

Bruce held my face in his hands. "Do you have any idea how scared I was that I was going to loose tonight? When Tony told me you'd gone on a date, I realised that although I'm scared of what might happen with this relationship, I'm terrified of the prospect of loosing you." He told me.

I smiled. "So what are you going to do to keep me?" I whispered.

Bruce leant in and kissed me again. I kissed him back with the same enthusiasm. Bruce backed me into the room and shut the door behind him, backing me onto the bed. I fell backwards pulling Bruce with me. He moved to straddle me on the bed, his hands moving down to settle on my hips.

Bruce broke away and rested his forehead against mine, panting. I brought my hand up to his face and stroked my thumb across his cheek. I trailed my hands down and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes."

It was true, I always slept in my underwear whilst Bruce was still fully dressed. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and kissed down his jaw to his collarbone. Bruce gasped. "Vix."

I pushed him onto his back on the bed and straddled his waist. I leant down and kissed him again, kissing him softly. Bruce ran his hands through my hair and tugged. I gasped when I was flipped over and pinned to the bed. Bruce leant down and kissed down my jaw and neck, nipping at the skin. His hands went around my back and unhooked my bra, throwing it aside, he looked down at me and bit his lip.

"You can touch me Bruce. I won't break." I breathed.

Bruce reached down and cupped my breast in his hand, kneading it. His lips moved back to my neck, nipping at the skin behind my ear.

I moaned and arched my back. "Bruce." I bucked my hips against his, moving my hands down to his trousers and opened them, slipping my hand under the waistband and cupped him through his underwear, rubbing my palm against him.

"Vi." Bruce moaned, bucking his hips into my hand.

I helped him get rid of his trousers and boxers, my underwear soon followed. Bruce looked at me and blushed. "I don't have…"

I reached for the bedside cabinet and pulled a box of condoms out of the draw. Bruce took one and went to put it on but I stopped him, taking the condom and rolled it down his dick, stroking it a few times. Bruce groaned and crashed his lips to mine.

"Bruce I need you inside me, now." I told him.

Bruce broke the kiss and looked down at me. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"If you see any signs of me… changing, stop me and get out." He ordered.

"Hey." I held his face in my hands. "Just keep your eyes on me ok." I told him.

Bruce nodded and suddenly, slowly thrust forwards. I gasped and gripped his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Bruce stilled fully inside me and leant down to kiss me.

I shifted my hips. "You can move." I panted.

Bruce pulled out and thrust back in. I moaned and arched my back, soon Bruce was thrusting in hard and fast, his brown eyes never left mine. I pulled him down and kissed him hard. "Bruce I'm close." I gasped.

"Me too, oh god, Vi." Bruce panted, bringing a hand up to grip the headboard. A few more thrusts and I was pushed over the edge, Bruce following close behind me. He collapsed to the side of me and we lay there for a moment, panting, recovering from our bliss.

Bruce pulled off the condom and tossed it in the waste bin. He rolled over and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're so beautiful." He breathed.

I smiled at him. "You're a great guy Bruce Banner." I kissed him softly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Bruce confessed.

"Well that's good because I think I'm falling in love with you two." I whispered.

Bruce pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**Steve and I walked across the base of S.H.I.E.L.D. with Agent Romanoff.**__**A man in a brown/grey suit, with a purple shirt and curly brown hair was stood looking around and who looked very nervous. **_

"_**Dr Banner.**__**"**__** Steve called. **_

_**The man turned around and walked over, shaking Steve**__**'**__**s hand. **__**"**__**Oh yeah they told me you would be coming.**__**"**__** He glanced at me for a second. **__**"**__**I**__**'**__**m sorry I don**__**'**__**t know who you are? Bruce Banner. Please call me Bruce.**__**"**__** He introduced himself. **_

_**I smirked. **__**"**__**I**__**'**__**d be surprised if you did. Private Creed but everyone calls me Vixen or Vix.**__**"**__** I told him shaking his hand. **__**"**__**By the way I love you work on gamma radiation.**__**"**_

"_**Really?**__**"**__** He questioned. **_

"_**Yeah I picked up one or two of your papers.**__**"**__** I shrugged. **_

"_**One or two?**__**"**__** He questioned. **_

_**I tilted my head. **__**"**__**Maybe five or six.**__**"**__** I smiled. **_

"_**So word is you can find the cube.**__**"**__** Steve cut in. **_

_**Bruce glanced around. **__**"**__**Is that the only word on me?**__**"**__** He asked. **_

_**Steve nodded his head. **__**"**__**Only word I care about.**__**"**__** He told him. **_

"_**Ditto. We**__**'**__**ve all got our skeletons right?**__**"**__** I puffed a long strand of hair off my face. I seriously needed to cut this shit.**_

"_**It must be strange for you, all of this.**__**"**__** Bruce motioned around him. **_

_**Steve glanced around. **__**"**__**Well, this is actually kind of familiar.**__**"**_

"_**Gentlemen, Creed, you might want to step inside in a minute. It**__**'**__**s going to get a little hard to breathe.**__**"**__** Romanoff told us. **_

_**Bruce, Steve and I glanced at each other, then there was a roar of engines. **_

_**Flight crew, secure the deck. An over head voice instructed. **_

"_**Is this a submarine?**__**"**__** Steve questioned. **_

"_**Really?**__**"**__** Bruce questioned. **__**"**__**They want me in a submerged, pressurised, metal container?**__**"**_

_**The three of us stepped over to the edge of the base and looked down to see water to see large propellers appear out of the water and the base began to lift into the air. **_

"_**No, no this is much worse.**__**"**__** Bruce exclaimed over the noise. **_

_**I gave a nervous laugh. **__**"**__**Ha, ha. More flying.**__**"**__** I turned to Steve. **__**"**__**I hate you.**__**"**_

_**Steve gave me a nervous smile. **__**"**__**How was I to know? Just think of it this way more people die driving than in plane accidents.**__**"**_

"_**How about impaling?**__**"**__** I questioned, a flashback overcoming me of that night on the plane to Lagos. I shook my head and followed after Steve, Romanoff and Banner. **_

_**The three of us, Bruce, Steve and I, followed Romanoff into the bridge, which was filled with control stations and a large briefing table with leather chairs. **_

_**I stood to the side next to Bruce. **__**"**__**Something tells me you weren**__**'**__**t too keen to be here either?**__**"**__** I whispered to him. **_

_**Bruce shook his head. **__**"**__**You?**__**"**_

"_**Let**__**'**__**s just say the last guy who asked me to join a special team to serve my country wasn**__**'**__**t exactly friendly.**__**"**__** I smiled at him. **_

_**Fury turned and walked over to us. **__**"**__**Gentlemen, Lady.**__**"**_

_**Steve walked past Fury and handed him ten dollars. **_

_**I scoffed. **__**"**__**Fury you**__**'**__**ve known me a good few years or stalked me as I think is the better word, when have I ever been a lady?**__**"**__** I pulled out a cigar. **__**"**__**Do you mind?**__**"**__** I questioned. **_

"_**Knock yourself out.**__**"**__** Fury tossed me a box of matches. **_

"_**Dr Banner.**__**"**__** Fury turned to Bruce. **__**"**__**Thanks for coming.**__**"**__** He held out his hand. **_

_**Bruce shook it. **__**"**__**Thanks for asking nicely.**__**"**__** He replied. **_

_**I chuckled and leant back against a wall, inhaling deeply. **_

"_**So, how long am I staying?**__**"**__** He asked, glancing down at the floor. **_

_**Fury held out his arms. **__**"**__**Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you**__**'**__**re in the wind.**__**"**_

_**Bruce nodded and stuffed his hands in his suit pockets. **__**"**__**Where are you with that?**__**"**__** He asked. **_

_**Fury pointed to Coulson. **__**"**__**We**__**'**__**re sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet.**__**"**__** Coulson informed him. Cell phones, laptops, if it**__**'**__**s connected to a satellite it**__**'**__**s eyes and ears for us.**__**"**__** He continued. **_

"_**Wow that makes me feel so much safer.**__**"**__** I muttered. **__**"**__**And no offence but I don**__**'**__**t think this Loki is going to be using a cell phone or the internet now. He**__**'**__**s probably as clueless as Steve is.**__**"**__** I told them. **_

"_**I resent that.**__**"**__** Steve shouted. **_

_**I rolled my eyes. **__**"**__**Whatever Cap.**__**"**_

"_**Though I hate to say it, she**__**'**__**s right. That**__**'**__**s still not going to find them in time.**__**"**__** Romanoff spoke up. **_

_**I nodded my head at her. **__**"**__**We have to narrow our field.**__**"**__** I said. **_

"_**She**__**'**__**s right.**__**"**__** Bruce smiled at me. **__**"**__**How many spectrometers do you have access to?**__**"**__** He asked Fury. **_

_**My eyes lit up and I smirked. **_

"_**How many are there?**__**"**__** Fury questioned. **_

"_**Call every lab you know.**__**"**__** Bruce told him, taking off his suit jacket. **__**"**__**Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays.**__**"**_

"_**So we can rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition.**__**"**__** I grinned. **_

_**Everyone turned to stare at me. **_

_**I pulled my cigar from my mouth. **__**"**__**What, I**__**'**__**m not just a pretty face?**__**"**__** I smirked. **_

_**Bruce waved his hand. **__**"**__**With that at least we can rule out a few places.**__**"**__** He told Fury. **_

_**Fury nodded. **_

"_**Do you have somewhere for me to work?**__**"**__** Bruce asked. **_

"_**Agent Romanoff.**__**"**__** Fury called. **_

_**Romanoff walked over to Fury. **_

"_**Could you show Dr Banner to his laboratory, please?**__**"**__** Fury ordered. **_

_**Romanoff crossed over to Bruce. **__**"**__**You**__**'**__**re gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.**__**"**__** She told Bruce leading him out of the bridge. **_

_**I put out my cigar and placed the remainder of it back in my pocket. I stretched and looked around the bridge. I went to stand by Steve, leaning against the railings. **__**"**__**Feeling nostalgic yet?**__**"**__** I questioned. **_

"_**Are you?**__**"**__** Steve questioned. **_

"_**I don**__**'**__**t live in the past too painful.**__**"**__** I mumbled. **_

_**Coulson walked over and stood on the other side of Steve. **__**"**__**I was wondering if it wasn**__**'**__**t too much trouble, if you**__**'**__**d sign my Captain America trading cards.**__**"**_

_**I couldn**__**'**__**t help it, I burst out laughing. **_

_**Steve kicked me however and I shut up, rubbing my leg even though it didn**__**'**__**t hurt. Skeleton of metal meant nothing even tickled anymore. **_

_**Steve nodded. **__**"**__**Of course.**__**"**_

"_**I mean if it**__**'**__**s not too much trouble?**__**"**__** Coulson rambled. **_

_**Steve shook his head. **__**"**__**No.**__**"**_

"_**It**__**'**__**s a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all.**__**"**__** He continued to ramble, god this guy was like Wade when it came to shutting up. **__**"**__**Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but**__**…"**_

_**A computer started beeping. **_

"_**We got a hit.**__**"**__** One of the agents called. **__**"**__**A 67% match.**__**"**__** He told us. **__**"**__**Wait. Cross match, 79%.**__**"**__** He corrected. **_

_**Coulson crossed over to the screen. **__**"**__**Location?**__**"**_

"_**Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse.**__**"**_

_**Fury looked at his own monitor. **__**"**__**Captain, you**__**'**__**re up.**__**"**__** He told Steve. **_

_**I frowned. **__**"**__**What about me?**__**"**_

"_**Go help Banner.**__**"**__** Fury instructed me. **_

_**I gave him a mock salute and walked off to find the lab Bruce was working in. I found it quite easily and leant against the doorframe. **__**"**__**You know you seriously need to grow some balls.**__**"**__** I told him. **_

_**Bruce looked up. **__**"**__**What do you mean?**__**"**_

"_**I mean you let Fury and all those idiots push you around. You have a larger IQ than all of them put together.**__**"**__** I told him. **__**"**__**Why let them push you around, this isn**__**'**__**t high school Banner. Not that I ever went to High School but that**__**'**__**s besides the point.**__**"**__** I rambled. **_

_**Bruce surveyed me. **__**"**__**And you don**__**'**__**t let people push you around?**__**"**__** He questioned. **_

_**I shook my head. **__**"**__**Not if I could help it. Two brothers and working in a team of egotistical males does that to you.**__**"**__** I walked into the lab. **__**"**__**So what can I do to help?**__**"**_

"_**You can help me get the rest of the spectrometers online.**__**"**__** He motioned to a second monitor, beside him. **__**"**__**I didn**__**'**__**t expect you to be clever as well, when I read your file.**__**"**_

_**I smiled. **__**"**__**Well I was wanted to be a scientist but at the time soldier was easier to cope with.**__**"**__** I answered tapping my fingers across the screen.**_

_**Bruce nodded. **__**"**__**So why did Fury call you?**__**"**_

_**I shrugged. **__**"**__**I think he wanted age with experience.**__**"**__** I joked. Just then my phone sounded in my bag. I rummaged in my pack and found my phone. I glanced down at the ID screen. **_

"_**You going to answer that?**__**"**__** Bruce asked. **_

_**I hit decline and shoved it back in my bag. **__**"**__**It**__**'**__**s not important.**__**"**__** I walked back over to the monitor and began tapping at the screen a little more viciously. **_

"_**Are you ok?**__**"**__** Bruce asked me. **_

_**I moved away from the computer screen and hit the wall making a small hole. I growled under my breath, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I looked down at my hands, my silver claws pushed through my skin. **_

_**Bruce stared down at them with wide eyes. I cleared my throat and retracted said claws. **__**"**__**I**__**'**__**d appreciate it, if you didn**__**'**__**t mention that.**__**"**__** I muttered. **_

"_**Are you alright?**__**"**__** Bruce asked. **_

_**I nodded and moved back over to the screen. **__**"**__**Fine.**__**"**_

_**Bruce glanced at my hands. **__**"**__**Does it hurt?**__**"**_

"_**Every time.**__**"**__** I muttered. **_

"_**How**__**…"**__** Bruce began to ask. **_

_**I sighed. **__**"**__**I**__**'**__**d rather not talk about it.**__**"**_

_**Bruce nodded. **__**"**__**But if you do ever want to talk**__**…**__** I**__**'**__**ve been told I**__**'**__**m a good listener.**__**"**_

"_**Ditto.**__**"**__** I replied with a smile. **_

**So that's chapter three, the bit in bold italics is a dream/flashback to show how Bruce and Vi first met. Hope you enjoyed. Please, review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**After a long wait, here is chapter 4 YAY!**

**Please please please review. **

Steve's POV

Today was my turn to wake Vix. We had brought her an alarm clock but that only lasted one day. I sighed and banged on the door before opening. "Time to get u…"

"Steve!" Vix grabbed the sheet pulling it up to cover her chest.

"I'm sorry." I exclaimed, covering my eyes from the sight of Vix and Bruce naked on the bed.

"Out." Vix shouted.

I quickly shut the door and groaned.

Tony walked down the corridor whistling to himself. He grinned seeing me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You alright Cap?" He asked.

"Vix… and Bruce…" I stammered.

"Ah." Tony smirked. "About time." He shook his head before pulling me down for a kiss. "Well I have to head down to the lab. I'll see you later." He slapped my arse and walked off.

I shook my head and sighed, walking towards the kitchen.

Vix's POV

I have never been so mortified in my life. I buried my head in my hands.

Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It could have been worse. It could have been Tony." He placed a kiss on my shoulder.

I groaned. "I guess there is that." I sighed, shifting in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips.

_Excuse me Miss Creed. _

I looked up on instinct. "Yes JARVIS?" I asked.

_A Victor Creed and Logan James are downstairs, demanding to see you. _

I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "What?"

_They're refusing to leave until they see you. Should I call security? _

I bit my lip. "No JARVIS. Send them up to the living room and tell them I'll be with them shortly." I got up and reached for my jeans.

"Are you ok?" Bruce asked.

I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't breathe. "I can't breathe." I muttered.

Bruce jumped up and held me in his arms. "It's ok. Shhhh it's ok." He rubbed soothing circles in my back. "Just take a deep breath."

I took a deep breath in and relaxed into his arms. I rested my head on his chest.

Bruce kissed the top of my head. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I would like you to be alive for tonight." I kissed him quickly, before pulling on my bra and T-Shirt. I gave Bruce one more kiss and ran my fingers through my hair before leaving my room. I walked into the living room and there they were, exactly the same as the last time I saw them.

Logan saw me first and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Vix." Logan exclaimed and pulled me into a bear hug.

I couldn't help but smile and hug him back. "Hey bro."

Logan let go and I was left face Victor.

Victor gave me a small smile. "Hey Vix." He muttered.

I sighed and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Victor hugged me back. "I'm so sorry Vix." He whispered.

"I know." I muttered, stepping back and wiping my eyes. "God I've missed you guys. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What we can't just visit our sis?" Logan asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest, tilted my head and cocked an eyebrow.

Victor and Logan glanced at each other. "Maybe we should sit down and talk about this." Logan suggested.

Victor and I nodded and we sat down on the couch.

Victor ran a hand through his hair. "You've done alright for yourself." He looked around.

I shrugged. "Quit stalling. What's up?"

"Stryker is assembling the old team." Logan blurted out.

I frowned. "That's impossible since most of the old team is dead. He killed them in case you forgot." I jerked my head at Victor.

Victor sighed. "And now he's found a way to bring them back. Wade. Wraith. Zero. Bradley."

"Does Fred know?" I asked.

"We saw him last night. He told us where to find you." Logan told me.

I shook my head. "This can't be happening. You're sure about this?" I asked them.

Victor nodded. "I saw it with my own eyes. Stryker tried to recruit me back into the team. We think he'll be coming for you next."

"Why me?" I questioned.

"You were the perfect weapon. Weapon V was the only success. Deadpool failed. I failed." Logan explained. "You were the best he had and now he wants you back."

I shook my head. "No way. I'd never go back to that fucking arsehole."

Victor stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "You won't have to."

"What does he want anyway. Is he still after mutants?" I asked.

"We're not sure what he wants yet." Logan told me.

I glanced between them. "So what do we do?"

Logan and Victor glanced at each other. "You've got to come with us Vix. Logan has these friends, they can protect you there."

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving here." I took a step back.

"Vix." Logan tried to argue.

"No." I told him. "I'm not leaving him."

"Him?" Victor smirked.

I blinked. "What?"

"You said 'I'm not leaving him'. Who's him?" Logan asked.

I blushed. "I erm…" I bit my lip.

Victor grinned. "I think our darling sister has a… boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm still not leaving. I'm protected here too."

"Yeah by a bunch of weirdoes." Victor huffed.

I laughed. "Pot calling kettle black."

"Please tell me you're not dating the guy in the skin tight spandex?" Victor asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Victor sighed. "Thank god. So which one is it?"

I smirked. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Is it the one that dresses in the metal suit?" Logan asked.

I shook my head.

"The weird one that thinks he's in a Shakespeare play?" Victor put forward.

I shook my head.

Logan frowned. "It's the big green dude isn't it?"

I flushed and bit my lip. "His name is Bruce and he's not always like that." I muttered.

Victor laughed. "I knew you'd fall for a scientist one day." He exclaimed.

I gave him a playful shove. "Give over."

Logan sighed. "Ok, well we have to go and meet with Fred. We'll come back tomorrow, if we find anything else out." He gave me a hug.

I frowned. "No way. I'm coming too." I argued.

"Vix. It's dangerous." Victor argued.

"Oh because my life has never been dangerous." I rolled my eyes.

Logan glanced at Victor. "She has a point."

"Of course I have a point. I always have a point. Technically I'm the one who is always right." I pointed out.

"Ok fine. You can come. But any sign that Stryker is after you, you come straight back here." Victor pointed a finger at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Dad. Let me grab my coat." I turned and walked back to my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. My laptop got sick and had to go to the doctors. But he's better now so I've written this for you. Sorry its a little shorter than most of my chapters but I should have another chapter or two done by Sunday but don't hold me to it. **

**Anyway enjoy and review please. **

Vix's POV

I walked back into my room and saw Bruce sat on the bed waiting for me. He got up and smiled. "Hey you ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "I think so." I sighed. "My brothers and I we have something we need to do. I'll be back later tonight." I leant up and kissed him.

Bruce wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "What is it? Has something happened?" He asked me.

I sighed. "The guy who ran my old team is back and according to my brothers has ressurected the old team for god only knows what. We're going to see our friend Fred to discuss strategy." I told him honestly.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not going to be back for dinner?" Bruce asked.

I reached up and stroked his cheek with my thumb. "I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" Bruce asked.

"Cross my heart." I kissed him once more before grabbing my coat. "I'll see you tonight." I walked out to the living room to meet my brothers and we left together.

xXx

The three of us walked into Vinny's bar together to find it empty accept for Fred who was sat at the bar. As soon as we stepped into the building, I knew it was a trap. The door slammed shut behind us and Wraith was there.

I stared at him. "Wraith?" I questioned.

"Hi, Vi." Wraith looked down at the floor.

I felt my heart hammer in my chest. "Wraith?" I looked around and saw that we weren't alone in the bar. Zero, Bradley and Wade were all there too but no Stryker. Just like him always hiding behind his puppets.

Logan grabbed me and pulled him into his side. "When I say run, run." He whispered.

"No. I'm not leaving you." I hissed back.

"You promised." Victor hissed.

I sighed. "What do you want Wraith?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

Wraith sighed. "This doesn't have to get ugly Vi, just come with me now and no one has to get hurt." He told me.

"The only one getting hurt here is you Wraith, if you so much as put a hand on Vi." Victor snarled at him.

"Vi." Fred spoke up.

I whipped around and glared at him. "How could you?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Vi, I just hoped things could go back to the way they were." He answered.

I shook my head. "They can never go back to those days, Stryker isn't the man we thought he was. He's evil. He had you all killed once, why do you think he won't just use us again and then kill you all again." I exclaimed.

"Run." Logan pushed me towards the back door.

I felt my heart hammer in my chest as I ran out the door and out into the back alleyway but it was no use with Wraith on the team. Wraith appeared in front of me and stuck a needle in my neck. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Vi." Wraith replied.

I felt the world fade as Wraith grabbed my wrist and I caught a glimpse of a warehouse before everything went black.

xXx

I groaned, my head was pounding. I blinked and opened my eyes slowly, rubbing my head and sat up. I was in a cell with bars.

"Well isn't this nice."

I felt a shiver run up my spine and my blood turned to ice. I looked up and saw the man from my nightmares, staring down at me. "Stryker." I shifted to rest my back against the wall. "I was so hoping you were dead."

Stryker smirked. "Well we're both alive and I'm in need of a new leader for my team and you were the best I ever had."

"I'd love to say the same." I sneered. "What do you really want Stryker?"

Stryker chuckled. "I see you haven't changed. I want you to run my team, a team that will police the world of mutants." He told me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Isn't that what the X-Men do? Sorry not interested." I turned my head to the side. "Now what do you want?"

"I want to wipe out the filthy little race of mutants and build my own master race, a race that will answer to me and only me." Stryker snarled.

I glared at him. "Really not interested."

Stryker leant in. "I thought you might say that. So I'll offer you a deal, you help me and I won't send my boys after your brothers and that pathetic excuse of a team and make you watch me kill every single one." He smirked.

I jumped up and grabbed the front of his shirt. "If you so much as touch my family and friends, I will kill you." I growled.

Stryker smirked. "I think you need to take a nap and think over my offer." He stuck another needle in my neck and I fell backwards into blackness.

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Not sure when my next update will be hopefully by Sunday. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I'm taking a big risk with this chapter. If people think it's rubbish, I'll delete it and rewrite it but this idea just sort of came into my head, so tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy and please leave me a review. **

_Bruce and I were in the lab when they brought Loki in, the guy sent shivers up my spine. My animal senses were tingling and not in a good way, you could smell the crazy coming off of him. A few minutes later we were called to the bridge to watch Fury have a little chat with Loki. I stood by Bruce watching the screen with distaste. _

_"It's an impressive cage." Loki smirked. "But not built for me, I think." _

_"Built for something much stronger than you." Fury answered. _

_I glanced at Bruce and gave him a small smile. _

_"Oh I've heard." Loki looked right at the camera. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. Oh and lets not forget the wild animal, that plays at being tame." Loki laughed. "How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" _

_I growled under my breath. "I'll show him tame." I muttered. _

_"How desperate am I?" Fury asked. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate." Fury glared at Loki. _

_I groaned. "Yes but you don't admit to that you one eyed idiot." I shook my head. _

_Bruce snorted beside me._

_"You might not be glad that you did." Fury added. _

_Loki smirked. "Oh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?" Loki questioned. "A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded of what real power is." _

_"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine of something." Fury walked away and the video feed ended. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Great come back Fury." I shook my head. _

_"He really grows on you doesn't he." Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. _

_"Yeah like a rash." I answered. _

_"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve spoke up. "So," He looked up at Thor. "Thor what's his play?" Steve asked the Asgardian. _

_Thor had been staring off into space sighed. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known." Thor answered. "He means to lead them against your people." He walked closer to the table. "They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He looked down at the floor. _

_"An army from outer space." Steve glanced at Natasha. _

_"Well that sounds fun." I put in sarcastically. _

_Bruce took off his glasses. "So he's building another portal." He mused. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." _

_"Selvig?" Thor asked. _

_Bruce nodded. "He's an astrophysicist." He explained. _

_"He's a friend." Thor replied. _

_"Loki has him under some kind of a spell along with one of ours." Natasha explained to Thor. _

_Steve frowned. "I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." He pointed out. _

_I nodded. "Steve's right though I'm not sure we should be focusing on Loki." _

_"I agree." Bruce nodded. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell the crazy on him." He added. _

_"You smelt it too?" I asked. _

_Bruce frowned. "No, figure of speech."_

_I bit my lip. "Oh right, don't mind me." _

_"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard." Thor told us. "And he is my brother. _

_I crossed my arms over my chest. "He killed eighty people in two days." I argued. _

_Thor tilted his head. "He's adopted."_

_"Oh and that makes it ok?" I snapped. _

_Bruce placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium. What do they need the iridium for?" He questioned. _

_"It's a stabalising agent." A voice and I said._

_I turned around and felt my throat close up. I quickly fought down the feeling of throwing up and cleared my throat. _

_"May I?" He asked. _

_"Go ahead." I motioned to the room. _

_The man walked further into the room. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He walked over to Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He patted Thor on the arm. _

_"It also means that the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." I added. _

_He turned to me. "I was getting to that." He held out his hand. "Tony Stark and you would be?" He questioned. _

_"Private Creed, everyone calls me Vixen." I answered, shaking his hand. _

_Tony raised his eyebrows. "A soldier with a brain thats a new one." _

_I shrugged. _

_Tony turned and walked over to the control panels. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." He spoke to the room and then pointed over to a man by a computer. "That man s playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice but we did." _

_I snorted, looking at Steve's confused expression. _

_Tony frowned and then put one hand over his eye. "How does Fury even see these?" He asked, motioning to the screens on his left. _

_"He turned." Agent Hill answered. _

_Tony sighed. "Sounds exhausting." He tapped a few icons on the screen. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is..." _

_"Is a power source of high-energy density." We said together. _

_Tony glanced at me. "Are you going to do that all the time?" He asked. _

_I shrugged in responce. No one else had noticed but I saw him place a device on the computer. _

_"Anyway, he needs something to kick-start the Cube." Tony continued. _

_Agent Hill crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "When did you two become experts in thermonuclear astrophysics?" She asked Tony and I. _

_"Last night." We said together. _

_Tony glanced at me and I motioned for him to continue. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers." Tony explained. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who did the reading." He smirked at me. _

_"Does Loki need any particular type of power source?" Steve asked. _

_"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin." Bruce spoke up. _

_"And that's just to break through the Coulomb barrier." I added. _

_Tony smirked. "Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect." Tony prompted walking over to Bruce._

_"Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce answered. _

_"Finally, people who speak English." Tony held out his hand. _

_Steve looked around. "Is that what just happened?" He asked. _

_Tony shook Bruce's hand. "It's good to meet you, Dr Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony added. _

_Bruce pressed his lips together. "Thanks." He replied. _

_"Dr Banner is only here to track the Cube." Fury walked into the room. "I was hoping you might join him and Private Creed." He glanced at me. _

_"I would start with that stick of his." Steve spoke up. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." He pointed out. _

_I nodded. "Yeah and those things hurt like a bitch."_

_"I don't know about that." Fury put in. "But it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into flying monkeys." Fury spoke to us. _

_Thor frowned. "Monkeys... I do not understand." _

_"I do." Steve grinned. "I understood that reference." He flushed slightly. _

_I patted him on the shoulder. "Real smooth Steve." _

_Tony turned to Bruce and I. "Shall we play Doctor, Private?" He asked. _

_Bruce nodded. "This way, sir." He motioned for Tony to follow him. _

_"I'll catch you guys up." I called, seeing the look on Steve's face that said he wanted to talk to me about something and I could guess what that something may be. _

_Bruce and Tony left, and the others went about their own business. _

_I sat down next to Steve. _

_"Well he certainly gets his big headedness from Howard but he has your sarcasm." Steve muttered. "When were you going to tell me?" _

_"I wasn't." I sunk down in my chair. "It was a long time ago." _

_Steve glanced at me. "Hell VIx, I knew you and Howard were close but I had no idea... I mean I worked it out as soon as he walked in here and I'm not a genius how long do you think until he works it out?" He asked me. _

_I shook my head. "He can't know." I told Steve. "I promised Howard I would never put him through that." _

_"Through what?" Steve asked. _

_"Look at me Steve. I don't age. I'm stuck like this. I can't watch him grow old and die. I had to watch it happen with Howard and it broke my heart." I fought back the tears. _

_Steve frowned. "What happened?" _

_"After the war, things changed. I moved on again. About twenty years later I was part of this special team and well I wasn't too happy about some of the stuff we were doing. It didn't sit right with me. Anyway we'd just got back from a mission and I ran into Howard, one thing led to another. Shortly after that, I left the team along with my brother, Logan. I saw Howard again. He was all ready to leave his wife and run off with me but I stopped him. Maria couldn't have children and I found out I was pregnant." _

_Steve looked at me. "Go on." _

_I shook my head. "I couldn't lead a normal life Steve, I'm never going to be able too. I didn't want that for my child and Howard and Maria wanted a child so badly, I left my baby with his father and step mother and never looked back." I looked at Steve. "He can't know. You have to swear not to tell him." I told him. _

_Steve sighed. "Alright. I just couldn't believe it when I saw him." _

_"I know, I felt the same. The last time I was him he was a baby and I held him for all of ten minutes, long enought to name him Anthony Stark." _

Vixen's POV

I started from the dream and took a deep breath. I was still stuck in that cage. I got up on shaking legs and walked over to the bars. Adimantium. So I wasn't cutting myself out. I heard footstep and quickly moved to sit in the corner and hung my head faking unconsciousness.

"I know you're awake Vix." Wraith said.

I looked up at him and glared. "Why are you doing this Wraith?" I asked. "You hate Stryker."

Wraith sat down on the other side of the bars. "He gave me a second chance at life. What can I do?" He asked.

"You don't owe him anything. He took your life. Who is he to think he can play God?" I snarled angrily.

Wraith sighed. "He's going after your son."

I felt my eyes widen. "What?"

"Stryker knows you aren't going to come back willingly. He wants me to do the job." Wraith told me.

I glared at him. "You touch him Wraith. I swear, friend or not, I will kill you. I'm not who I was. I have family and friends now. I will protect them to the death." I stood and grabbed the bars. "Do not think I am tamed now, I am still the wild animal that fought in four wars."

"I'm sorry Vix. I thought I should warn you." Wraith vanished.

I sank down to my knees still clutching the bars and rested my head against it. "I'm sorry Tony." I whispered.

Tony's POV

Steve and I were in the living room watching the old King Kong. When the elevator door burst open and two men walked in.

"Vix." The first one called.

Steve jumped up. "Logan. Victor. What are you doing here?" He asked.

The one called Logan turned to Steve. "Is Vixen here?" He asked.

"No." Steve asked. "I thought she was with you?"

"She was, that son of a bitch double crossed us. Wraith must have got her in the battle." The other guy, Victor, cursed.

"I'm sorry who are you two?" I asked looking between the two strangers.

The two men turned to me and their eyes widened. "Holy shit." Victor breathed.

Steve turned to me. "Tony this is Victor and Logan, Vix's brothers." He explained.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Our old commander, Stryker, has been bringing our old team back from the dead, he's taken Vixen to use her as a weapon but we're not sure why." Victor answered.

I glanced at Steve. "Well that's not good." I spoke up. "So what do we do?" I asked.

"You do nothing." Logan answered. "We'll find Vixen and take Stryker's head off."

"I don't think that's going to happen Logan."

We turned around and another guy was stood in the room.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked.

Logan and Victor got in a fighting stance. "What do you want Wraith?" Victor asked. "Where's Vix?"

"She's safe." This new guy, Wraith walked forward. "Not being co-operative as you probably guessed. I'm here to bring in a bargaining chip." Wraith looked at me.

Steve pulled me back. "Listen whatever is going on we can help. You don't have to do this." He told this Wraith guy.

"Oh but I do. I just want things to go back to the old days." He vanished and all of a sudden he was behind me. He grabbed hold of the front of my shirt. "Soon everything will be as it should." And then the world blurred.

I was thrown to the floor and I was in an old military base. I looked up and saw a man in a military uniform grinning down at me. "Anthony Stark, such an honour to finally meet you."

"Let me guess... Stryker." I tried to stand up but someone put this boot on my lower back.

"What should I do with him sir?" A voice asked.

Stryker smirked. "Take him down to the cells for now."

"Hey wait a minute, who the hell do you think you are? You can't just kidnap people and then not give them a reason." I argued.

"And shut him up." Stryker sneered.

I was pulled to my feet and felt a needle jab in my neck and the world went black.

**Ok so tell me what you think. Like I said if everyone hates it I'll change it but it was just an idea please don't be nasty in your review if you don't like the twist. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy and please, please, please send me a review. **

Vixen's POV

I watched Zero drag someone down the stairs and throw them in the cell across from mine. He turned and smirked at me, before leaving. I looked over at the opposite cell and felt my heart hammer in my chest. "Tony." I called, but he was unconscious. "Oh Tony." I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry baby." I whispered, resting my head against the bars of the cell.

_"Push Miss Creed, push." The nurse called to me. _

_Howard held onto my hand and kissed it. "Nearly there sweet thing." He whispered. _

_I cried out and pushed again, hard. _

_Suddenly the room was filled with the cried of a baby, our baby. The doctor smiled at me. "It's a boy." He moved away. "We're just going to clean him up and then you can hold him." _

_A few minutes later, a bundle of blue cloth was placed in my arms and I felt my heart swell as I looked down at the beautiful baby boy in my arms, tears fell from my eyes. _

_Howard came back into the room with Maria. "Vi." Howard spoke up. _

_I looked up at him._

_"We'd like you to name him." Maria told me. _

_I looked back down at my baby and smiled. "Anthony. Anthony Edward." I told them._

_Maria and Howard smiled, then Maria held out her arms. "May I?" She asked. _

_I looked down at little Anthony and found I didn't want to let him go. He was my baby, not hers. And then I remembered, this was for the better, he would have a better life without me. I placed a kiss on the top of his head and he made a cooing sound. "Goodbye my little Anthony, live a wonderful, full filling life and know I will always love you." I whispered and then I handed him over. _

_Maria smiled, taking her into his arms and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered and walked out of the room with my little Anthony._

_I pulled my old tags out from around my neck and handed them to Howard. "Give him these, so he'll always have something of me?" I asked. _

_Howard nodded. "Of course we will." Howard bit his lip. "Vi..." _

_"Just go." I told him. "Take good care of him?" I asked. _

_Howard nodded again and left the room once more. _

I snapped out of the memory and wiped the tears from my eyes. I leant back against the wall and rested my head on my knees, a needle pricked my neck and I fell to the side.

Tony's POV

I woke up and took in a gasping breath. I squinted against the bright light hanging from the ceiling above me and realised I was strapped to some kind of table, I struggled against the bindings but it was no use. I lay back and turned my head slightly to the left to shield my eyes from the light.

"Tony." A voice called from my right.

I turned my head and saw Vix strapped to a chair. "Vix?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm so sorry Tony." Vix whispered.

I saw the tears in her eyes and frowned in confusion but I couldn't ask any more questions because someone else came into the room.

"Stryker let him go." Vix shouted. "He has nothing to do with this let him go."

My eyes widened, I'd never seen Vix so frantic, even when we were battling Loki, she was so calm and cool.

Stryker smirked. "I'll let him go, all you have to do is join me." He told Vix.

Tears dripped down VIx's face. "I can't. I won't."

"Not even to save your own son?" Stryker raised an eyebrow.

I frowned. "Son? Hang on a sec pal you've got the wrong guy." I started struggling against the bindings holding me together.

Stryker's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh this is just too perfect. He doesn't even know?" He laughed. "Well this sould be all the more fun. I wonder what will happen when I unlock his mutant genes?" Stryker asked Vix, reaching into his jacket and pulled out a needle filled with a clear blue liquid.

Vix struggled against her binds. "Stryker don't you dare." She shouted.

I was beyond confused. "What on earth is going on? I don't know what you mean... I'm pretty sure I don't have any mutant genes." I started struggling. "Listen I don't know what's going on but I demand you let me go or so help me..."

"Zero shut him up." Stryker called over me.

A piece of cloth was stuffed into my mouth and tied around the back of my head. I grunted through the gag when my head hit the table again.

Stryker walked over to me and held the needle above my chest. "Last chance Vixen. Join me now and prevent your son from suffering as you did." He called over to Vix.

I turned my head to look at her. She was crying hard, 'I'm sorry' she mouthed at me. I tried to tell her it was ok with my eyes. "Never Stryker." Vixen called.

"So be it." Stryker plunged the needle into my chest.

I felt white hot pain spread throughout my body, slicing like a dagger through my chest. I screamed and thrashed against my bindings. Soon the pain became too much and I blacked out from the pain.

Vixen's POV

"Stryker you monster." I shouted.

Stryker laughed. "You really have become tame, mewling over a son you could never love."

I spat at his feet. "You know nothing about me." I snarled.

"Oh I know plenty, you forget I made you." Stryker sneered. "Weapon V."

I glared at him. "You may have given me power Stryker but I swear I will only ever use that power against you and those who do wrong in the world. And I promise you this, when I am free of these bindings, I will kill you slowly and painfully."

Stryker laughed. "And there is the old Vixen rage." He smirked. "Good." He turned and walked towards Zero stood in the corner. "Call me when he wakes up. This is going to be an interesting experiment." Stryker left the room.

Third Person

"I don't understand... Why take Tony? Vix is best friends with Steve, so why not take him?" Fury questioned.

The Avengers and Vix's brothers sat in the briefing room.

Steve, Logan and Victor all exchanged glances. "Vix will kill us." Victor shook his head.

"They should know." Logan argued.

Steve nodded.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Fine but when Vix comes for our blood tell her I tried to stop you." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Logan turned to Fury. "Back in World War 2, we fought in the war, along with Steve here and we, Victor, Vixen and I, knew Howard Stark. Vi and Howard were close. Shortly after being arrested for killing a senior officer, we were recruited by a man called Stryker. The things we were told to do didn't sit to well with Vi and I, we left the team. Vi and I split up for a while and when we met up again she told me she was pregnant... with Howard Stark's child." Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Howard shortly after had married a woman called Maria, who couldn't have children, they agreed that Vi would leave the child with them since she doesn't age, he was never meant to know."

"Wait are you saying Vixen is Tony's mother?" Clint asked.

Logan nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Six years later Vixen went missing, I didn't see her for months. Stryker had taken her in to become part of a series of experiments to create a weapon only he could control called Weapon Deadpool. Vixen was the first stage, Weapon Five or Weapon V. She was the only success Stryker had, Weapon X failed and Weapon Deadpool failed too, we think that's why he took her, she was his only success."

"And now he's taken Tony to make her join him." Fury interjected.

Victor nodded. "But she won't. Vix knows whatever it is Stryker wants with her, it won't be for the greater good."

Steve stood up and punched the wall. "We have to find them." He said. "Stryker has been legally dead for years, he doesn't have any friends... where would he go?" Steve asked.

"Thats the thing, Stryker's old base was destroyed when he was killed." Logan shook his head. "We have no idea where they will be."

Victor thought for a moment. "Unless..." He glanced at Logan. "The old team base. Remember what Wraith said; 'Everything would be as it should'." Victor stood up. "We have to go check it out."

Fury held up a hand. "Hold on a second, you can't just go bursting in there, we don't know what Stryker will do if you go charging in. It could be a blood bath."

"And every second we just sit here is another second Vixen and Tony are at the hands of that maniac." Bruce shouted.

Fury turned to Bruce. "Doctor Banner, I think you need to remove yourself." He told him sternly.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't need to remove myself, I need to find Viola."

Logan and Victor looked up. "You know her real name?" Victor questioned. "This must be him." Victor turned to Logan.

"Yeah, we can rip him to pieces once we've found Vi." Logan replied and smiled and Bruce. "No offence pal, it's a brother thing." He shrugged.

Bruce gave a small smile back. "No problem. I just want her back safe."

Logan nodded.

Fury looked around at the team. "Right, what's the location of this base?" He asked.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is chapter 8 hope you enjoy. TONY LEARNS THE TRUTH!**

Tony's POV

_I was six years old and I walked over to my mother. "Mummy, am I adopted?" _

_My mother blinked. "Why would you ask that?" She gasped. _

_"Because Daddy can't look at me." I answered. _

_Something changed in my mother's eyes. "Tony you listen to me. Your father loves you very much. You are never to ask me that horrible question again. I am your mother and your father is your father, do you understand?" She grabbed my shoulders shaking me. _

_I felt my eyes water. "Then why does he not look at me?" _

_"What's going on here?" Daddy walked into the room. "Maria?" He questioned. _

_"He thinks he's adopted." Mummy had tears in her eyes. "Look at him." She shouted. _

_Daddy glanced at me. "Tony, go to your room." He ordered. "Now." _

_I ran from the room but hid outside the door. _

_"You can't look at him can you? You can't look at your own son because he reminds you of her." Mummy shouted. "You still love her don't you?" _

_"Of course I still love her. I never stopped loving her." Daddy shouted. "And Tony he's a reminder of what I lost." _

_I knew that was bad, that I had caused this argument, so I ran, out the house and down the road and into the park at the end of the road. I don't know why I hid there but it seemed like a safe place. I ran into someone and looked up at the ragged looking woman. She smiled at me. "Hey kid, what are you doing out by yourself." She knelt down, so she was eye level with me. "My name is Viola, what's yours?" _

_"Everyone calls me Tony but my name is Anthony." I told her. _

_"Where are your parents?" She asked me. _

_"Back at the house." I replied. "They were fighting because I asked why Daddy wouldn't look at me." I hung my head. "He doesn't love me." _

_The woman smiled. "I'm sure he loves you very much, Anthony. It's not safe out here for you to be on your own. Why don't I take you home?" She offered her hand. _

_I took her hand and we walked back to the house. Viola stopped at the gate. "You have to go in on your own now Anthony, I want you to remember something. You are special and unique and clever, don't let anyone tell you differently." She kissed the top of my head. _

_I turned and walked up to the house, halfway up the drive I turned to wave at the woman but she had vanished. _

Slowly I found myself waking up. I let out a small groan, man I had a killer hang over. Wait I hadn't been drinking last night... What had I been doing? Vixen. Stryker. Needle. Pain. It all came back to me and I blinked open my eyes in the harsh light. I was still strapped to the table. I wonder how long I have been out.

"Ah sleeping beauty has finally decided to wake up." I turned my head and saw Stryker stood over me. "Let's see what my little injection did shall we?" He pulled out a scalpel and held onto my arm, running the blade across skin, making a long cut.

I hissed in pain and looked down at the cut. Suddenly the skin knitted together and healed.

Styker pressed his lips together. "Hmmm, interesting." He mused. "Now what is this little contraption." He tapped the arc reactor with his finger.

"Don't touch that." I snarled.

"Tell me what it is." Stryker ordered.

I glared at him and spat in his face.

Stryker glared at me and wiped the spit off his face and hit me across the face. "I wonder what would happen if I ripped this out?" He questioned, reaching down.

"No." I shouted but it was too late, he ripped the arc reactor from my chest. I arched my back and screamed as the shrapnel hit my heart, ripping into it and my world went back. A lone tear fell down my cheek.

Vixen's POV

I watched Stryker rip the arc reactor out of Tony's chest. He screamed and then he lay still.

"No." I shrieked. "No. Tony." I shouted, struggling against the bindings.

I watched through tear filled eyes, the hole in Tony's chest began to slowly heal and my heart pounded in my chest. The hole healed completely and Tony drew in a gasping breath. I let out a small cry of relief.

Stryker smirked. "Take them down to the cells. Let's see what else my little serum did." Stryker turned and walked away.

"I'll kill you Stryker." I shouted, a needle was stuck in my neck and I blacked out.

When I woke once more, I was back in the cell and Tony was by my side. I crawled over to him and ran my hand through his hair. "Oh Tony, I'm so sorry."

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Vix?" He croaked. "Urgh what happened? I feel like I was hit by a... Holy shit." He exclaimed, looking down at his bare chest. "What? Where?" He panted. "How am I not dead?" He questioned.

"The serum, it unlocked your mutant genes, enabling your body to heal from any injury. Stryker pulled out the arc reactor, the shrapnel ripped through your heart and then your body healed itself." I explained to him.

Tony stared at me. "What in the hell does he want with me?" He asked. "I mean I know I'm awesome but why me?" He questioned.

"Tony, a long, long time ago, your father and I..."

"No." He shook his head. "No. I don't want to hear this."

I felt the tears fall. "Tony, I'm so so sorry." I shook my head. "I did it to protect you."

Tony glared at me. "Shut up." He snapped. "Just shut up."

"I'm your mother." I whispered.

"Stop it. My mother is dead." Tony shouted, standing up and pacing.

I sighed. "Your mother, Maria Stark, couldn't have children. Your father and I... I was pregnant with you but look at me Anthony, I don't age. I'm cursed to live watching the people I love grow old and die. I couldn't do that to you." I stood up. "Do you remember when you were six years old and you ran away from home?" I asked him.

"I ran to the park because my parents were arguing." Tony answered.

"And you met a woman, a woman called Viola." I prompted. "She told you something, do you remember she told you..."

"You are special and unique and clever, don't let anyone tell you differently." We said together.

Tony stared at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god." He took a step back. "It's true." He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a chain with tags on the end. "When I was little Dad, he used to tell me that I had an angel watching over me, he meant you." Tony held out the tags and chain.

I took them and smiled. "I gave them to Howard when you were born, so you'd have something of me."

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Well this is awkward. I mean you're younger than me."

"Technically, I'm actually 180 years old." I smiled at him, tears in my eyes. "This is all my fault. I never wanted this for you. I'm so so sorry." I reached up and cupped his face. "If I could take it back, go back to that first time I held you in my arms... I would have never let go." I pulled him into hug.

Tony hugged me back. "It's not your fault."

We broke apart and I handed him back the tags. "I'll get us out of this, I promise."

"We'll get out of this Ahhh." Tony fell to his knees and looked down at his hands. "What's happening?" He asked, his whole body was shaking.

"It's your mutant genes unlocking, sometimes they stay locked your whole life, the serum Stryker injected you with is unlocking them." I knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Take deep breaths. It'll be ok." I told him.

Tony let out a cry of pain and fell forwards. "It feels like my whole body is burning."

I rubbed circles into his back. "It'll be ok." I told him.

Tony fell collapsed and rolled onto his back. "I'm ok." He sat up and run a hand through his hair. "That was weird."

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Weird." He answered. "Like my mind is foggy." He shook his head and a chair from outside the cells, flew into the bars and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Tony frowned. "Did I just do that?"

"It wasn't me." I smiled. "Do you think you can unlock the door?" I asked.

Tony bit his lip. "I can try." He got up and walked over to the cell door and put his hand out. Suddenly the lock clicked and the door open.

"Yes." I smiled at him. "You are brilliant." I told him.

"I know." Tony grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Stay close." I told him, pulling him out of the cell door. We ran down the corriodr, I couldn't hear anyone coming. We reached some stairs and slowly climbed them, I pushed open the door and saw we were in the main part of the base. I motioned to a door, our way out.

Tony nodded.

"I don't think so Vi." A voice said and I turned to see Wraith stood in the doorway.

"You really believe in what Stryker is doing?" I asked. "You think that everything can go back to when we first started out. Stryker poisoned us, all of us, do you really think he's going to be the antidote too... Cause I sure as hell don't." I shook my head. "I can help you Wraith, please just let us go." I pleaded.

Wraith walked over to me. "You were always my best friend Vi... I'm sorry for all this." He shook his head. "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

I shook my head. "They can't. We can't go back but we can move forward. Stryker is a nut job, there is so much more to live for than playing his little soldier." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "There is more worth fighting for."

"I know." Wraith nodded.

The world blurred and I grabbed onto Tony. We appeared a few streets away from Avenger Tower. Wraith looked at me. "I can't go with you, it ends here. When the time comes, we will stand by you Vix, not Stryker."

"Even Wade?" I questioned.

"The guy performed experiments and sewed his mouth shut, I think Wade has the best reason to hate Stryker." Wraith told me.

I nodded. "You have a point. I'll hold you to that." I turned to Tony. "Lets go."

Tony nodded and we headed towards the tower.

**And so that's chapter 8. I have a question, what would you like to see more of in the story, I can promise more Bruce/Vix, over protective brothers, evil Stryker and Stony but I'm also welcome to ideas. Leave me a review or PM me with any ideas. **


End file.
